The Creation King's True Identity?
is the fiftieth and penultimate episode of Kamen Rider Black. It sees the death of Whale Mutant and the revelation of the Creation King's true form. Synopsis Finally reaching Golgom's headquarters, Kohtaro confronts Shadow Moon a final time as the Creation King forces the former brothers to complete their final showdown. Plot Kyoko and Katsumi have arrived safely in America and are residing in San Francisco. Katsumi joyfully brings in news that Kamen Rider is alive. On seeing the report, Kyoko starts packing her suitcase, intending to return to Japan. Katusmi stops and comforts her and they both encourage Kohtaro to stay strong in their hearts. Kohtaro supports Whale Mutant as he leads him to the Golgom headquarters. Whale Mutant is still injured from the previous encounter with Darom and Bat Mutant. As they try to find their way, three other mutants escape, fearing that Kamen Rider's victory would spell the end of Golgom. Stickleback Mutant stops and kills them, demonstrating his abilities to shoot spines and exploding scales. As Kohtaro and Whale Mutant approach the Golgom headquarters, Whale Mutant trembles and tells him that he is afraid of the Creation King, who supports Shadow Moon. The Creation King's voice then addresses Kohtaro, telling him to fight Shadow Moon soon before the sunspot disappears. Kohtaro tells the cowering Whale Mutant to have courage or they wouldn't be able to protect the Earth and the oceans. Just then, Stickeback Mutant jumps out from the river below and drags Whale Mutant into it. They disappear below the water. Shadow Moon senses Kohtaro's presence and prepares himself. However, the Creation King teleports him to the inner depths of Golgom where he lives and shows him the scene where Stickleback Mutant and Whale Mutant are fighting. Kohtaro finally manages to find them and transforms to fight. However, he is also teleported to where Shadow Moon is. They prepare to fight, but before the first clash, the Creation King stops them and they watch the fight between Stickleback Mutant and Whale Mutant continue. It's a one-sided fight, with Whale Mutant injured and only being able to defend himself. Before the fatal strike, he pleads for Kaman Rider to protect the ocean. Shadow Moon gloats over Kohtaro's sadness of losing Whale Mutant and the two clash again. The Creation King stops them again and declares that he would now show them his true form. It was revealed to be a beating heart. The Creation King adds on that every 50 000 years when a new Creation King is selected, his power grows. The next Creation King would have enough power to conquer the entire Universe. He shows a vision of humanity's end and gives Kohtaro his last chance to join Golgom. Kohtaro refuses. With a few hours left before the sunspot disappears together with his life, the Creation King then gives some of his powers to Shadow Moon and orders to defeat Kohtaro and obtain his Kingstone. Finally, the two of them are teleported to another location, a green valley with beautiful flowers. Kohtaro tries to appeal to Nobuhiko's humanity, but Shadow Moon merely laughs and uses the power of his Kingstone to destroy the valley. Enraged, Kohtaro casts away the hope that he can save Nobuhiko and the two engage in battle. With his new powers, Shadow Moon attacks Kohtaro easily and mocks his strength. Finally, using his Shadow Flash, he summons Battle Hopper, planning to finish Kohtaro off. This unexpected turn of events dismays Kohtaro and he appeals to Battle Hopper to no avail. Cast to be added * : * : ** : Notes *This is the 400th episode of the Kamen Rider Series. *A teaser trailer for Kamen Rider Black RX, premiering on October 16th, was shown at the end of this episode. Digital Releases *''Kamen Rider Black'' DVD Volume 5 features episodes 47-51 & Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/riderguide.html#l10-11 *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Black Volume 3 features episodes 35-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/BD/black.html Black DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'', DVD Volume 5 cover. Black_Volume_3.jpg|''Kamen Rider Black'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover. References Category:Kamen Rider Black Category:Episodes